This study is to evaluate the efficacy of BRL 49653c in reducing hyperglycemia when administered to NIDDM patients, as assessed by a reduction in HbA1c after 16 weeks of repetitive, oral dosing, at a dose of 4 mg or 8 mg once daily in comparison to placebo.